Cuteness Overload!
Cuteness Overload (or sometimes known as Cuteness Overload Guy '''or '''Yes, Yes You Can), is a very joyful or very sad Rage Comic meme that appears to saw too much cuteness with Cats, kawaii, or anything he saw that is cute. Usually, the meme would appear at the end of the Rage Comic saying "Cuteness Overload" or Anything he would say in the meme. sometimes the meme is used as he is very sad to what the person told him about, or maybe sad about his past. He has been pretty popular on Rage Comics and also popular on Memegenerator as well. He also appears on numerous other memes about something he saw that is sad as well. History The earliest evidence of the meme that was ever known was found on /r/Pics subreddit on September 23rd, 2011. In the first known comic of Cuteness Overload, it depicts that a Daschund dog is inside the front car seat drinking a drink (as seen below) is saying to Cuteness Overload, "I'mma just take a sip okay?" and then when the dog takes a sip as he looks as it begs, Cuteness overload says to him, "Okay" as he began emotionally crying as he sees the dog pouting in a cute way. Before it was an archive, it recieved more than 8,100 upvotes and 803 points overall on Reddit.com. Since then, the meme recieved many views from people, and also recieved very well toward's his popularity. On October 1st, 2011, All The Rage Faces database has recently added a picture of him. Four days later after the he was added on the All The Rage Faces website, some website found out about the pouting Dog sipping a drink meme, and when the meme was recieved, then the meme was added to the website, and soon after another website called Memegenerator found out about this meme, and soon after, he was added to their website as well. Since then, this meme had became one of the most popular memes commonly seen on the internet. By today's standards, the meme isn't hardly used or hardly been spreading rumors about the meme. It is unknown if Cuteness Overload is still continuing his popularity, but surely, he may still be made by other peoples' memes on Memegenerator or Rage Comics. Counterparts Instead of having the original version of Cuteness Overload, There also has been some other counterpart encountered on the interent, On April 28th, 2012, a Photo of a Meh Cat Counterpart appears on the website as well. The countepart of Meh Cat by the name of Cat Overload appears to have the same emotion as him, but even though with the appearance of a cat that is crying. This meme may most likely resemble very well to a cat that coincidentally saw too much cuteness even though the cat appears to be cute. It is unknown when this Counterpart meme was found at or when it is was first created, but for one thing, that was one of the counterparts of the meme that was found as well. There also has been another counterpart of him that seemed to have hearts on his eyes. Unlike the original version, the other version of Cuteness Overload appeared to have pink hearts in his eyes rather than shiny, normal eyes. It is unknown when this Other counterpart was created, but sometimes this counterpart may appear on some Rage Comic memes as well. Sometimes, other counterpart of him could possibly be found on FunnyJunk, Reddit, Tumblr, Facebook, or Google Images. Some memes may also be compaired to other popular memes like Broken Heart Guy or Forever Alone. And since Forever Alone is popular, and since he has a similar emotion to Cuteness Overload, then some people on the internet has been wondering about the same thing too. It is unknown if there is still any other counterparts found on Rage Comics or on other websites on the internet. and since he is a slightly popular character found on Memegenerator or o Rage Comics, then some people may most likely create their own memes or even their counterpart of Cuteness Overload as well. Trivia *Unlike Cuteness Overload, There has been some memes that had a similar emotion to his. His emotion is very similar to Forever alone and also has a similar look to Broken Heart Guy. Since Broken Heart Guy is about to cry, then therefore, he may not be his similar countepart, but for Forever alone on the other hand, He sometimes cries when he's alone, but he doesn't appear to think that anything is cute, even though he thinks he's lonely. and Cuteness Overload would only see when he saw something adorable. *his face and body-like appearance appears to be similar to Y U NO Guy , but even though he has a crudely drawn style face than Y U NO Guy has. but doesn't have the same arms as Y U NO Guy has. *He is one of the Rage Comic memes that most likely use the same emotion in two different ways (Besides Cereal Guy, Me Gusta, or Baby Trollface) *usually at the end of memes (like other memes), he would appear to say something at the end of memes, or sometimes, he may his own appearance of meme, but even though doesn't continue like a comic like all other Rage Comic characters would sometimes do. *He is one of the few memes that appears to be crying or thinking that is cute to him or her. *He also appears popular on meme generator as well along with Y U NO Guy, Derpina, Me Gusta, Forever Alone, Fap Guy, and even Trollface. *There is also a Meh Cat version of him, that appears to seen cuteness but even though is crying like the original. The meme's name is Cat Overload, and since it appears as a Cat that is thinking that is cute to it, and even though coincidentally, he is cute as well. This may possibly resemble that Cat Overload is Cute as well. *Instead of having the same meme with the shiny circular eyes, then there is a Pink heart shaped pupiled version (as seen above), who appears to be even adored to than the original has. *It is unknown who Cuteness Overload's creator is, but for one thing, there has been no evidence or proof of Cuteness Overload's creator found on the internet. *On Memegenerator or on the App version of it, he is named under the meme title "Yes, Yes you can" rather than "Cuteness Overload!" as the name implies here. Category:Image Macros Category:Characters Category:Rage Comics Category:Funny Characters Category:2nd person advice animals Category:2010's memes Category:Article stubs Category:1st person advice animals Category:Memes Category:Meme Generator Images Category:Funny Memes Category:Crying Memes